


Newsies OC Week Day 1

by le_ultimate_fangirl



Series: Newsies OC Week 2018 [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (hopefully), Angst, Backstory, IM STRUGGLING, Newsies - Freeform, OC backstory, Other, because I can make them suffer and no one gets mad at me, i have no clue what to tag this as, i really like writing ocs, newsies oc week, no children were harmed in the writing of this fic, oc week, wow this is really dramatic, yaaayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_ultimate_fangirl/pseuds/le_ultimate_fangirl
Summary: I finally got around to posting my OC Week writing lol. Hope you enjoy!!





	Newsies OC Week Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um tw for absue and sexual abuse (sorry) it’s not that bad at all but I dont want you children having panic attacks bc of my writing so skip the italics for abuse and bold for sexual abuse. Your mental health is more important than my writing.

Rose Williams was just like any other little girl in the late 1800s. The blonde haired, blue eyed, freckled girl was born in 1885. She had only her mother, since her father left in 1890, after years of abusing her and her mom. Their life was difficult to say the least. Her mother worked in a factory, and as soon as she was able to, Rose did too. They lived in the cheapest apartments they could possible afford in Manhattan, and occasionally had to live on the streets. 

Rose wouldn’t say her life was perfect, but her and her mother had food to eat, however how limited, and a roof over their heads, so they were making due. Rose did not have the ability to go to school, since all her time was spent in the factory, trying to make money to be able to stay in their small, one room apartment. However, her mother did teach her to read and write when she was little, giving her a basic education. The girl did have an artistic talent, though, and loved to draw. Any spare time she has would be spent sketching out images on any extra paper she could find. At one point, Rose had a cat, nicknamed Snuffles, that she took care of for a few weeks before it put too much strain on her mother’s money supply. They had to let her into the streets. 

However, Rose’s life couldn’t stay constant forever. When she was ten, there was an apartment fire in her building. Everyone had managed to get out of the burning building safely, except her mother, who had gone back inside to try and get the extra money she had hidden in the room for emergencies. She knew that her daughter would not be able to live without that money, and risked her life for it. She did not emerge before the whole building was up in flames, and her body was not found. This caused Rose to become a homeless, jobless, and moneyless orphan living on the streets.

Having been homeless before, Rose would have normally had no trouble finding a way to survive in the streets of Manhattan. However, she was blinded by grief and rage of her inability to save her mother, and was not aware of her surroundings. This led to many problems, like no food, sleep, and run ins with the worst kind people, and even being thrown in the Refuge for a month or two before being let go, since after hurting her as much as he could, Snyder said she was too out of it to properly “reform”.

To say that Rose ran into the Delanceys a couple times would be an under exaggeration. She was approached by the siblings almost every day, and since she couldn’t fight back in her current state of mind, they didn’t leave without giving her a new bruise every time. 

She was found by Jack Kelly and Specs during one of these encounters. However, this time, the boys were taking it a little farther.

 

_“Hey, Rosie, you know a girl like you shouldn’t look so pretty, it’s a bad trait in the streets,” Morris taunted. Rose looked at her feet._

_“Hey!” Oscar yelled as he slammed his fist on the all next to her head, causing her to flinch. “You look up and reply to my brother when he talks to you, ya hear?” The girl continued to look at the ground, now visibly shaking._

_“Hey now Oscar, no need to get so worked up,” Morris replied in a fake sympathetic voice. “We’ll just have to remind her of her place now, shouldn’t we?” He asked viciously as he pinned her hands above her head and yanked her chin up, fear reflecting in her eyes. “You wanna do the honors?” He asked his brother, malice shining in both of their eyes._

 

**“I’d be my pleasure,” Oscar replied. He dragged his hands down Rose’s bruised body, pressing the place he kicked her before, and chuckling darkly as she winced. He let his hands lie on her waist for a bit, and then began to unbutton her ragged skirts. He had only gotten a little farther before a yell was heard from down the alley.**

 

“EY! WHADDAYA THINK YOUR DOIN’?” a lean newsie in glasses yelled, running down the alley, another boy close on his tail.

“Aw shit, it’s Glasses,” Morris said as he dropped Rose and ran, Oscar close on his tail. This left the girl sobbing on the ground as the two newsies approached her with caution. 

“Hey,” the second one bent down next to the homeless girl. “What’s ya name?” he asked quietly. 

“R-Rose,” she replied, sniffling. 

“Well alrighty Rose,” the one with glasses said, bending down next to the other newsie. “I’se Specs, and that’s Jack. Do you’s have any parents or someone takin care o’ ya?” Rose shook her head left and right, frowning as she did so. Images of her father and the fire flashed through her mind, and she squeezed her eyes tight to try to get rid of the memories. Jack and Specs shared a look.

“Well how would'ja like to come wit’ us? We’s newsies an’ we live in the lodging house,” Jack asked her, and she gave them a wobbly smile. 

“Tha’ sounds good,” the ragged girl replied. Jack grinned. 

“Hey, can ya walk?” Specs asked. She shrugged her shoulders. “Alright, Jack, how ‘bout you carry her to the lodging house and I’ll run ahead to pay for her stay for the next week or so, n’ tell the boys wha’s goin’ on?" 

"Sounds good to me,” he replied, picking up Rose on his back and flashing a smile to Specs. 

Little did Rose know that being picked up by the two newsies would be the best day of her life. She became a newsie and was dubbed the nickname of Sketch, since she loved to draw so much. Rose, er- Sketch, fit in with the boys perfectly. 

She sold papers every day, usually in boys clothes, (they were easier to find than girls clothes) not hiding the fact that she was a girl. She often drew comics and other little drawings to slip in the papers of the people who looked like they were having a bad day. At the age of 14 (going on 15) she was an active part of the Newsboy Strike, helping Jack with drawings for the posters and secretly bringing news of their progress to the Brooklyn newsies with the help of Race to try and help them join the cause. She did her best to care for Crutchie after he left the Refuge, using her own experiences to try and help him, and loved her brothers more that anyone in the world. She would protect them at any costs, which led to some interesting situations that almost got her sent back to the Refuge more than once. Now, she doesn’t think she could ask for anything better than her large, loving family.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I wrote this forever ago but I really wanted to post it on here for some reason soooo here you go! I hope you liked it!


End file.
